Šamanismus
Šamanismus lze vnímat ve dvou směrech. Jedná se o filosofii, přesněji kulturní a životní styl, jakým se ubírá roda (zejména orkové) a taktéž se jedná o typ přírodní magie, která vychází z pomoci samotných základních aspektů světa. Schopnosti šamanů zahrnují léčení, destruktivní útočnou magii, posilování spojenců a občasné nahlédnutí do budoucnosti. Každý z elementů má svou vyhraněnou osobnost, jejíž charakterové rysy se přenášejí do jisté míry na šamany, kteří tyto elementy upřednostňují (pokud se nepokouší udržovat elementy v rovnováze, tak však nečiní ani zdaleka všichni). Existuje však i opačné vysvětlení, že šamani např. cholerické osobnosti nejčastěji vyhledávají element ohně, sangvinického vodu. Duchové přírody Samotných duchů přírody je celkem pět - jsou to elementy vzduchu, země, ohně, vody a divočiny. Duch divočiny je nejméně vyzpytatelný a pochopený a taktéž je šamany nejméně využívaný (v jistém slova smyslu se na něj váží druidi). Zbývají tak pouze 4 elementy, se kterými šamani běžně pracují. Elementy jsou dosti rozdílné od ostatních nadpřirozených aspektů světa. Nelze je ovládat pouze vlastní vůlí jako arkánu, nejsou však ani ochránci co chodí na zavolání, jako je Světlo. Jsou partneři a dá se říct že snad i přátelé, nebo spíše učitelé, kteří šamana provází, udržují s ním kontakt a pokud je požádá, mohou, ale nemusí pomoci. Jejich síla je však takřka nekonečná, protože je silou světa samotného. Dosah elementů je po celém světě - představují samotnou životní silu světa a jsou jeho součástí, kde je život, tam jsou i elementy. Vše, co je, žije. Vzduch Vzduch je ražení myslitelského, melancholického, je moudrý, přemýšlivý a obvykle alespoň na pohled klidný, zato však málokdy umlká, rád šeptá do mysli šamana, jeho hněv však dokáže být strašlivý, pokud je rozzuřen. Je oblíbený zejména mezi některými válečnými šamany, jelikož jeho požehnání dokáže zrychlit pohyby zbraně, jeho náraz dokáže vyhodit z rovnováhy leckoho a jeho prudké foukání dokáže umlčet formule mágů a tím narušit jejich kouzla. Země Hlas země je mohutný, hluboký. Mluví pomalu a jen když musí, je často poměrně milý a rád poučuje, málokdy jeho jednání v čemkoliv vybočuje z normálu - je flegmatický. Je to právě element země, který dává sílu vegetaci a krajině celkově, díky čemuž jej šamani využívají zejména pokud potřebují posílit svou úrodu. Jeho útoky dokáží srovnat se zemí budovy i hradby, což z něj dělá dobrého spojence pro elementární šamany při útocích na nepřátelská města. Oheň Cholerický, výbušný, málokdy klidný oheň si libuje ve zkáze, velice snadno se rozzuří a pro něco doslova zapálí. Jeho méně destruktivní stránky spočínají hlavně ve světle a v táborovém ohni, avšak převládají ony útočné, které šamani využívají k povolání blesků a plamenů na nepřítele. Je to také právě oheň, který sesílá šamanům vize budoucnosti skrze táborový oheň. Je ze všech elementů zdaleka nejméně zvladatelný a předvídatelný a nejméně často odpovídá na prosby, a to i zkušenějším šamanům. Voda Voda je element pozitivní, hravý, někdy na pohled až skoro dětinský, společenský, sangvinický. Působí jako opak ohně, zatímco oheň ničí, voda naopak léčí, regeneruje. Jen málokdy se rozzuří, avšak dojde-li k tomu, neváhá utopit celá města a armády. Mimo tyto vzácné případy je však tento element otevřený a přátelský, je hlavním nástrojem všech šamanů, kteří kráčí cestami léčitelů. Divočina Tento element je vším životem světa, alespoň dle všeobecně uznávaných názorů, nicméně je nejméně znám, nejméně prozkoumán. Zahrnuje v sobě však také duše zemřelých a stává se tak z převážné části tajemným komplexem. Jeho moc tkví and samotným životem a smrtí a je to on, kdo dokáže klidně i vrátit mrtvého k životu, avšak už jen komunikace s ním je obtížná a prosby vyslyší jen málokdy. Drek'thar, učitel Thralla, kdysi požádal ducha divočiny o oživení svého přítele, když se nemohl smířit s jeho smrtí. Trestem za jeho neuváženou žádost, která se snažila narušit přirozený běh světa, bylo 10 let, během kterých byl Drek'thar bez jakékoliv pomoci duchů. Role šamanů Šamany lze (u nás, aktuálně) najít u 3 ras - u orků, taurů a trolů, tedy výhradně u Hordy. U každé rasy mají šamani trochu jinou roli, avšak všichni užívají síly elementů pro ochranu a podporu svého kmene. Elementy jsou samy o sobě neutrální silou, která pouze udržuje svět stabilní. Šamani jsou v tomto jejich pomocníci, jejich cílem je tedy udržovat přirozenou rovnováhu světa a života se vším, co k obojímu patří. Pomáhají zejména těm, kdo bojují proti narušitelům rovnováhy, což jsou v první řadě démoni, jelikož Plamenná legie ohrožuje celkově život a díky tomu i elementy samotné. Šamanismus vede šamany (a skrze ně i celé kmeny pod jejich vlivem) k držení přírody, života a světa jako celku v úctě. Orkové Orkští šamani jsou ze všech šamanů nejblíže mágům, jelikož se snaží brát si z elementů především hrubou sílu. I přesto jsou však moudří a obvykle opatrní, protože síly elementů jsou stejně strašlivé jako jejich hněv a hněv se ne vždy musí obrátit proti nepříteli šamana. Coby ti, kteří jsou nejvíce bojovného ražení, upřednostňují orkové ze všech ras nejčastěji válečné šamany. Orkové sami o sobě jsou velmi spirituálně založeni a šamani u nich mají obrovský respekt. Jsou duchovními vůdci a rádci bojovníků, i samotných náčelníků, někteří se sami náčelníky stávají a obecně platí, že Hordu z velké části vedou, zatímco oni sami jsou vedeni elementy. Tauři Právě od národa Shu'halo přichází umění vyřezávání totemů, které symbolizují elementy. Tauři přímo s elementy nekomunikují - komunikují s nimi nepřímo skrze své totemy. Jsou ze všech ras Hordy nejopatrnější ve věcech užívání síly a nejvíce se snaží udržovat rovnováhu přírody, jejich přístup je všeobecně zdaleka nejmírnější. Tauři spojují všechny duchy do jednoho, který nazývají Matkou zemí, která je pro ně jakýmsi univerzálním elementem celého světa, jednotliví tvorové, rostliny či elementární síly sice užívají odděleně (na příklad volají ducha vlků), avšak všechny je stále považují za součást Matky. Na rozdíl od orků jsou přesvědčeni, že svět má být zachován takový, jaký je a že je plný množství drobných duchů. Vykácení lesa tak nepovažují za narušení jednoho ducha země, ale za narušení desítek a stovek drobných duchů, se kterými se pochopitelně není tak snadné usmířit. Všeobecně se proto mnohem více brání přetváření krajiny. Magie To nejdůležitější z celého článku přichází až ke konci - magie šamanů v praxi. Šamani v první řadě nejsou arkanisté. Jejich magie je, jak už bylo zmíněno, založena na udržování takřka rovnocenného partnerského vztahu šamana s duchy. Šaman se stará o to, aby byla ve světě udržována rovnováha avěci byly zkrátka tak, jak mají být a jak jsou přirozené, duchové mu za to jsou ochotni anšeptávat, vést jej životem a občas mu i pomoci drobnou částí své obrovské síly, avšak jen a tehdy když uznají šamanovy záměry za správné. Pokud chce šaman seslat blesk, který má za úkol pobít několik démonů, kteří přišli pouze ničit vše živé, duchové mu vyhoví. Pokud však bude rozhodnut ten samý blesk seslat na několik nepřátel ze svého kmene, jejichž smrt chce hlavně proto, aby nabral na moci, vyslyšen nebude. Samotní šamani mohou mít silnou vůli, mohou mít nadání k arkanistickým uměním, avšak nevěnují se jim, naopak se od nich drží co nejvíce dál a nevěří jim, neboť arkána je cestou moci a dosahování cílů, které mág/čenokněžník chce, nikoliv které svět ptořebuje ke zdravému životu. Šaman tak není žádnou obdobou přírodního mága a v žádném případě by jej neměl takřka v ničem připomínat. Jakékoliv "mávnutí rukou spojené s vržením ohnivé koule" apod. je tak zcela nepřijatelné, stejně kouzla sesílaná mimo případy, kdy jde o ochranu kmene před pustým a nesmyslným ničením ze strany někoho jiného. Kategorie:Magie Obor Kategorie:Příručky